


Better Than Fine

by fandramatics



Category: Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: What Clarice M. Starling meant by "better than fine".
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Clarice Starling
Kudos: 20





	Better Than Fine

The scent of his perfume hits her first, and she smiles. She’d recognize that cologne anywhere, it is as familiar as the details of his face, the subtle changes in his voice. She has learned all of that over the years.

He is an elegant figure crossing the opera hall to join her. 

Watching him, she considers how her life has changed. She doesn’t wear fur, she never did, but she wears the finest pieces of clothing. Her shoes are expensive, so is her purse. She wears creams made for her body chemistry.

She dines at the finest restaurants, she travels as often as her heart desires. She can buy whatever catches her fancy. If he tears her panties in one night, she can have a dozen new ones in the following evening.

All she has to do is be discreet.

She’s fine. That’s what she told Ardelia. She’s better than fine. She corrected herself later. Better than fine indeed.

Clarice accepts it when Lecter offers her his arm, they make their way inside, ready for another show. That’s her life now. That’s who she is now, that’s how she is now.

Way better than fine.


End file.
